


pImtaH Will

by Lleu



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Translation Available
Language: tlhIngan-Hol
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will qIHpu’DI’ Bran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pImtaH Will

**Author's Note:**

> tu’ghach ghItlhwI’: Dochvam vIghItlh, ’ach _The Dark is Rising_ ghItlh Susan Cooper, ’ej ’oH je Bran je Will ghajtaH.
> 
> (It occurred to me some time ago that something good would be Klingon-language fanfiction for a fandom other than _Star Trek_. At the time I was on vacation, with no access to my copy of _The Klingon Dictionary_. Later, I remedied that problem.)

poH wa’DIchDaq Will leghpu’DI’ Bran, DuH vay’ not Sovpu’, jup, leghpu’. ghaH ’e’ ngeDbe’taH. DIr SoS ghajbe’ loDHom Hatlh chIStaH. _tylwyth teg_ ghaH ’e’ QubtaH bID loDHompu’ latlh pab DuSaQ TywynDaq, ’ej QaQ law’ chaH QaQ puS Qubegh Bran ’e’ QubtaH ’ej muStaH jub ’e’ QubtaHbe’ bID. ’a pImtaH Will. DIrDaj leghvIpbe’taH Will ’e’ leghpu’DI’ pImtaH Will ’e’ QubtaH. pImtaH Will. nuv Segh qan ghaH ’e’mo’ DuH, ’ach ’e’ QubtaHbe’ Bran. ghaytan, _English_ ’e’mo’ ’ej Bran Qubbe’ ’e’mo’. _Hoch DuH_ , Qubta’ Bran. mInmeyDaj ’oHtaH vay’’e’. poH wa’DIchDaq WillvaD jatlhta’ yab BranDaq ’oH Hochvam’e’. QavDaq tammoHDaj bIv.

“Du’oy’ rIntAH’a’,” tlhobta’ Bran.

**Author's Note:**

> _(English rendering)_   
>  **Will was different**
> 
> When Bran saw Will for the first time, he saw the possibility for something he had never known before: a friend. It wasn't easy being who he was: the pale-skinned country boy without a mother. Half the other boys at Tywyn Grammar thought he was _tylwyth teg_ and were afraid of him, and the half that wasn't afraid thought he thought himself better than they, and hated him for it. But Will was different. He knew that as soon as he saw that Will was not afraid to look at his skin. Will was different. Perhaps it was because he was an Old One, but Bran didn't think so. More likely it was because he was English and he didn't know Bran. _Maybe both_ , Bran thought. There was something in his eyes. All of this was in Bran's mind when he spoke to Will the first time. At last he broke his silence.
> 
> "Are you hurt?" Bran asked.


End file.
